


Fairy Tale Princess

by Melime



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Eve was a fairy tale princess, and Cassandra was her prince charming.





	Fairy Tale Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Princesa de Contos de Fadas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827129) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #035 - fantasy.

Cassandra was turned into prince charming, while Eve became a fairy tale princess, and maybe it was all a coincidence, but maybe it wasn’t. Cassandra was charming, of course, and brave and daring when she had to be, and many of the women she came in contact with were smitten, even before the book’s magic. Eve, on the other hand, hated being vulnerable, always the savior and never saved, but needing saving sometimes was only human, she had to face that. Maybe there was some truth in those transformations, and maybe, even without the spell, Cassandra could be Eve’s savior.


End file.
